


Amíg őriz a szemed

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU, Being Lonely, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, sick day
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram von Bielefeld ritkán volt beteg, ám amikor erre mégis sor került, az mindig kihozta belőle a "legjobbat". Hogyan pihenhet hát a gyötrő gondolatokkal teli elme? </p>
            </blockquote>





	Amíg őriz a szemed

**Author's Note:**

> Úgy igazságos, hogy megjegyezzem, spoilert tartalmazhat a regényekre vonatkozóan. Bár alapvetően tényleg AU. :)

  
A fagyos novemberi időjárás rendszerint sok embert döntött le a lábáról, akik aztán a zsebkendőre és forró italokra hagyatkozva tengették mindennapjaikat. A megfázás szörnyű réme elől azonban a démonok sem menekülhettek. Kicsit sem volt hát meglepő látvány, mikor az őrjáratról visszatérő Bielefeld csapat fele a meghűlés gyanús tüneteivel ékesítve tért vissza a Vérszerződés Várba.

  
Miután a csapat vezetője, Wolfram von Bielefeld jelentést tett bátyjának, Gwendal von Voltaire-nek arról, hogy mindent békésnek találtak, ő maga is ágynak dőlt. Bevette ugyan a lázcsillapítót, amit Giselától kapott, de cseppet sem érezte hatásosnak. Sőt, a szőke nemes a rémes ízű löttytől csak még nyomorultabbul érezte magát, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt.

Persze az sem segített sokat a lelkiállapotán, hogy senki sem látogatta meg. Lady Celi és Greta nem tartózkodtak Shin Makokuban, Lord Weller pár napja indult őrjáratra a határhoz, a másik bátyja el volt havazva és… más egyébként sem látogatta volna meg. Lord Günter von Christ, Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff és mindenki más is csak régi ismerősöknek számítottak, akik amúgy is mindig elfoglaltak voltak.  
Még a saját csapata se küldött fel hozzá senkit, hogy a jókívánságaikat átadja, holott nem betegedett le közülük mindenki.

Sebaj.

Az energiájukat biztosan a plusz körökre tartogatják, amelyeket a kastély fala körül tesznek majd meg.

Nem mintha a büszke szőke odáig süllyedt volna, hogy emiatt elkeseredjen. Ez csak egy meghűlés volt, hamar fel fog gyógyulni belőle, és nem volt szüksége arra, hogy gyertyatartóként sorakozzanak az ágya mellett, akik kicsit is törődtek vele.

\- A te ágyad sokkal kisebb a miénknél.

Ez igaz volt.

Ahogy Wolfram csillogó szemekkel körbetekintett a szobáján, meg kellett állapítania, hogy az harmada sem volt a királyi lakosztály méretének, bár Conrart szobájánál így is nagyobb volt. A fehér falakkal éles kontrasztot alkotott a királykék ágynemű és függöny, melyek a szoba egyetlen színes pontjait alkották. A bútorok száma is drasztikusan eltért, hiszen a berendezés mindössze az ágy előtt álló ládából, az ablaktól jobbra eső sarokban elhelyezett ruhásszekrényből, valamint a közvetlenül az ablak alatt található íróasztalból állt.  
Az ágy ugyan központi helyet kapott, de két személy aligha fért volna el rajta.

\- Tüzel a homlokod.

\- Ezt hívják láznak – fújt egyet Wolfram. Ha arra lett volna szüksége, hogy valaki az egyértelműt hangoztassa, bérelt volna egy papagájt. Mégis lehunyta szemeit, ahogy jegyese végigsimított láztól égő orcáján.

\- Pihenned kellene, még az utazást sem pihented ki.

\- Yuuri – lehelte maga elé a szőke nemes. A másik minden egyes csendesen elsuttogott szava úgy hatott rá, akárha álomport szórt volna a szemére.

\- Tudom, hogy ilyenkor illik valamit hozni… Bár nem tudom, milyen színe van, és remélem, nem fonnyadt vagy ilyesmi…

A megjegyzésre Wolfram lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és zöld íriszei lassan arra az egy szál rózsára fókuszáltak, melyet Yuuri olyan finoman helyezett a takarója tetejére, hogy ha nem teszi szóvá, talán észrevétlen is maradt volna.

\- Fehér – mosolyodott el Wolfram a tökéletes állapotban lévő rózsaszál láttán. – A szemed… még mindig… - emelte volna fel jobb kezét, hogy megérintse jegyese arcát, de annyi ereje sem maradt, hogy megmozdítsa az ujjait.

\- Helyes – mosolygott Yuuri elégedetten, éjfekete szemeivel kedvesen tekintve le jegyesére. – Az illik hozzád. Még így lázasan és betegen is körberagyog a fehér fény. Most pihenj, nincs miért aggódnod. Én melletted leszek, amíg le nem megy a lázad.

\- Hát persze – hunyta le a szemeit Wolfram ismét, miközben ajkai keserű mosolyra húzódtak.Ha ez kellett ahhoz, hogy Yuuri vele maradjon, megtette. Hisz tudta, hogy amint jobban lesz és kinyitja szemeit, az illúziónak vége szakad. A rózsa képe Yuurival együtt elillan majd, és ő újfent egyedül marad.

De nem bánta.

A királya a Földön volt, biztonságban. S bármi történjék is a jövőben, Wolfram biztos volt benne, hogy Yuuri mindig visszatér majd hozzá.  
  
Mindig hazajön Shin Makokuba.

**Vége**


End file.
